


thought i lost you (i gave you away)

by MusicalWheaten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, charles manson is there, legends hjinks, mentioned character deaths that will be retconned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: Nate meets the girl from his dreams. The problem? She's engaged. The bigger problem? Charles Manson and his family are going to kill 10 people at her wedding, including her.





	1. Prologue: and i don't know just who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. I haven't written anything in like 2 years. I'm making an effort here, and I've been very nervous about posting this.

_“No. No, no, no, no, you’re not in the temporal zone. We changed history. We changed everything.”_

_“I couldn’t let you die.”_

_“No.”_  
  
It starts as a jumbled dream. Always a jumbled dream. A woman he’s never met swapping in and out of the team with Behrad. He doesn’t know who she is. Her face never fully forms in his dreams. But he knows her. He knows she meant something to him. It’s been months since he came back to life, and he’s splitting his time between the Bureau, and the Waverider. And tonight his dream is clear. He’s pulling her into a hug. And then she’s gone, just disappears in his arms.

*****

He’s been having the same dream for a week now. This mystery woman disappearing in his arms. He wants to know who she is. He wants answers. 

He awakens with a start in the middle of the night. Gideon sounding about an anachronism. Battling mythical creatures seemed easy compared to this. Recently there has been an increase of well known murderers, and other criminals. Last week they had to bring down Lizzie Borden. The week before that they fought off Genghis Khan. What Nate wouldn’t give to trade those in for another unicorn at this point.

The team is rolling in, scrubbing sleep from their eyes. Charlie the only one to make it to the parlor before him. Behrad entering only mere seconds after Nate. Ray tugging a sleepy Nora behind him. Mona arriving behind them. Then there is Mick, the last to arrive. Sara has been spending most of her time off the ship these days, leaving Ray and Nate to tag team being incharge. And John has been chasing a solution to Nora’s fairy godmother problem. 

“I’ve picked up on a change in history. A Manson Family like murder in Seattle during the year 2043.”

“It can’t be Manson though? Can it,” Mona was the one to question.

“Maybe it’s a copy cat,” Ray pointed out.

“My readings show, that the man who ordered the murders, is Charles Manson himself. That he began forming a new family.”

“So we are dealing with Manson,” Behrad asked, suddenly awake, and ready for their next mission.”

“How many victims?”

“There were 10 victims. Including the bride and groom, Internet sensations Zari Tomaz and Ian Adams.”

Pictures of the new husband and wife popped up on the screen. The room fell silent, as everyone turned to Behrad. It’s possible he didn’t know Zari, the team knew he had a sister, that he hadn’t spoken to in the months before he joined them. They didn’t even know her name, he had chosen not to talk about her, and they had chosen not to pry.

“That’s my sister,” his voice cracking, “we were never close. Ian was terrible, that’s when I decided, not to talk her. I figured if she wanted to have a relationship with me and the rest of the family, she could reach out to us first.”

“We’re going to save her Behrad,” Nate reassured.

“I don’t doubt that. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen her, and now we’re going to roll in, to save her life.”

“Gideon, chart a course for Seattle 2043. We have a wedding to save,” Ray taking charge.

“Okay team. You heard Ray. Spread out and start coming up with a plan.”

Nate stayed back watching as everyone else filtered out. Behrad staying back the longest. His eyes focused on the screen. His sister looked so happy, and in just a few hours after that picture, her life would be over. Nate keeping an eye on him, trying to maybe get a gage on how he was feeling.

Behrad eventually left, following the rest of the team. They would take off for the future in a few hours. Right now they were working on a rough plan, and getting in touch with Sara.

“Gideon. Tell me everything you know about Zari. Starting with if we’ve met her before, at any point in time.”

“I can find no indication of your teams paths having crossed at any point in time.”

“Then why has she been in my dreams?”


	2. Chapter 1: classic me to run when it feel's right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iz for reading this over.

**Seattle 2043**

Zari was doing what she did best. Updating her fans on her plans. Her subscriber count had grown substantially since she and Ian had started dating, and had grown even more since they announced their engagement. She was only a few thousand subscribers away from being one of the most followed internet personalities.

Their relationship was interesting. She knew he was seeing other people. She’d known for awhile. Did it bother her? Yeah, a lot actually, but it was easier to keep up appearances. She was the girl who trained dragons, and he was the guy everyone wanted to be. Their relationship was good for both of them. It allowed both of them to further their careers. Their fans didn’t need to know their dirty truths. They could play pretend for the camera.

Zari finished posting her status update, and checked her calendar. She knew she had a day full of press, but was hoping she could squeeze in some time to go visit Mirtha. It wasn’t logical for her to keep a dragon at her house, though she wished she could. She tried to visit him every day, it was just a little harder since wedding planning fell into full swing. Ian wasn’t even allowing Mirtha to be involved in the wedding, claiming he didn’t want to be upstaged by him.

She had just under 2 hours to go spend with Mirtha, before she was expected for pre wedding interviews, and it was just what she needed. A bit of time to spend, with the only friend she knew liked her for more than just her fame. Two hours would give her plenty of time, and if she was a little late, than so be it.

 

**DC 2019**

“Okay, we’re heading out for Seattle in a few hours. Behrad tell me everything you can about Zari and Ian, and why they may be targets,” Sara had shown up mere minutes ago. Ava staying behind to deal with the Bureau. Nate had been expected to join her, he refused, he needed to be on this mission. He needed to know if Zari had any answers. 

“Zari’s nine years older than me. She was 9, when she found fame as the girl who trained dragons. She was there at HeyWorld that day. She had bonded with the dragon, that ate Tabitha. His name is Mirtha, he’s a giant dog, emphasis on giant. She’s spent her entire life, building a fanbase.”

“So maybe they’re targeting her for her fame,” Ray questioned.

“Ian’s also famous. They met through their platforms, towards the end of 2041, they started dating just before I met you guys. He’s a total ass, maybe he pissed off one of Manson’s followers?”

“Gideon, what can you tell us about the Manson Family members in 2043?”

“The women, who worked with Manson in 2043, followed the same patterns, as his followers from 1969.”

“Did they have an interactions with Zari or Ian leading up to the wedding,” Behrad asked.

“I can’t find any indications of any of his arrested followers, having met either.”

“They hadn’t met Sharon Tate either, when they decided to kill her and four of her friends.”

“A wedding, a very publicized wedding doesn’t seem to fit the MO they had, either.”

“Well Manson wanted to be famous, so having his people target, two extremely famous people, and they’re friends. Brings his name into public.”

“The women, who acted out the crimes, were arrested, according one report. However they’re still trying to locate Manson. The set up they were all living in, was raided but anyone who would’ve been left had already disappeared.”

“Charlie, why don’t you and I try to infiltrate his new ranch,” Sara clearly had the wheels of a plan turning, “Behrad and Ray why don’t you go try to talk to Zari. Mona why don’t you see if you can get close to Ian. Mick, Nate, and Nora, you down to QB?”

“Actually, is it alright if I go with Behrad,” Nate asked. He needed to see her. He needed to know what it was about her. This woman, Gideon claimed they had never met, the one who was haunting his dreams.

“Sure. Ray you wanna QB?”

“You’re going to leave me alone with the love birds,” Mick complained.

“Nora’s still stuck as the fairy godmother, otherwise I would suggest she go with Charlie and I,” Sara rolled her eyes, “Captain’s orders. Nate and Behrad, Mona flying solo, and Charlie with me.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Behrad laughed, as the team spread out, going to strap in before the waverider took off for Seattle. Ray slid into the seat next to Nate.

“Are you going to tell me, why it was so important for you to go with Behrad,” Ray asked him, as they got situated.

“It’s her Ray. The girl, the one in my dreams. We’ve never met her, but I know her.”

“And you think she’ll have answers for you?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I just need to talk to her.”

“You’ve been on this something’s missing quest, since you came back to life.”

“And she’s been in my dreams ever since. And they’ve just been getting clearer and clearer. She’s important. I don’t know how, but maybe meeting her will provide clarity.”

“I have your back buddy.”

 

**Seattle 2043**

“So where would be the best place to find your sister,” Nate asked as he and Behrad stepped off the ship, the two of them were supposed to pick up a car, and then head out. Charlie and Sara were going to be dropped off closer to the where the new ranch, was reported to be.

“She has her own place, we can try there first. Her last social media post said she and Ian were doing interviews for their wedding later today. However if she’s not home, she’s likely visiting Mirtha.”

“She doesn’t keep the dragon at home?”

“Growing up, the dragon was always around, the bigger he got the harder it was. She found a place just outside the city to keep him, where he actually has room.”

“So home first though? Then dragon?”

“Yeah that seems like the best plan.”

“They’re keeping an eye on her profiles, and will update us if we get any confirmed locations.”

Silence surrounded the two of them. Behrad focused on seeing the sister he hadn’t seen in so long. The sister who he lost touch with, or maybe it’s the sister he never really knew. She had made a name for herself before he was even born. Things had always been hard. She did so much, only for herself, or her fans, and all he wanted to do was step out of her shadow. That’s what made becoming a Legend so easy, it gave him the chance to make a name for himself.

Nate was trying to figure out what he was missing. Everything said he and Zari didn’t know each other, but she was in his dreams. She had been in his dreams for months, since he came back to life. Something about her felt so familiar, and he needed to know why.

“We’re going to fix time, you know,” Nate spoke up, as the two of them got into the car Gideon had arranged for them. He was tired of being stuck in his own head trying to figure out the mystery that was Zari being in his dreams. 

“I don’t doubt that. We’ve saved the world before, we can save my sister. Not that she’ll be thankful,” Behrad said with an eye roll.

“You don’t seem to like her.”

“I mean, we just weren’t close. She’s been famous my entire life, always better than me. I never felt like I was good enough for my family. I like being a Legend, I don’t have to worry about them. I get to save the world with my friends.”

“We are a lot of fun. And then what about Ian?”

“He’s a total jerk. He’s only ever liked Zari for the views, and they both got something out of it, more followers for both of them. He’s cheated on her a few times that I know of. He’s never been good at hiding it. I’m sure she knows as well, just stays with him, for the attention.”

“They sound like a match.”

“She could do so much better. She and I aren’t close, but she deserves better than him. We can save her from being murdered on her wedding day, but can we save her from a miserable marriage?”

“Is that something she wants?”

“I don’t know.”

Silence surrounded them again. Behrad was worried about his sister, and not just over her looming death. She had spent her entire life being in the public eye. Her relationship was no different. She had chosen to accept his proposal, chosen to stay with him even though he was a jerk. She picked him, picked the added fame she got for being with him. 

“We’re here,” Behrad mumbled as he turned the car into a driveway.

“Are we just going to ring the bell?”

“I knew where she hid the key at one point. If she doesn’t answer, I can try to find it and we can just go in. See if we can find any Manson connections, maybe?”

“Guys she just posted that she was visiting Mirtha. She’s not at home,” Ray came in over the coms right when they went to get out of the car.

“Okay change of plans, we’re going to see Mirtha instead,” Behrad sighed shutting the car door again. 

“Hopefully she’s still there,” Nate murmured.

‘If not we’re just going to have to come back to the house and wait for her there. I hope Mona is having better luck tracking down Ian.”

 

**Elsewhere in Seattle 2043**

“So reports say this is where the FBI raided after the murders. The place was vacant when they got there, but signs of people having fled were plenty,” Sara was going back over the information they received from Gideon, as they headed down a gravel driveway

“We show up, start claiming that he’s a god, and see if they’ll tell us what they’re planning. I know the drill.”

Charlie let out of sigh of relief as a building came into view, they hadn’t run into anyone yet, but hopefully they would soon. 

“Can I help you? Are you lost,” a woman shouted as she exited the building.

“We’re looking for Charlie,” Sara responded, as the woman approached them, “we heard he could help us. I’m Sharlie and this is Cara.”

“He’s not around right now. He’s out, but will be back tonight. My name’s Wanda by the way. What can I help you with?”

“We’re lost, and were told he had the answers,” Charlie emphasised, as the woman eye’d them up carefully.

“Then you came to the right place. Why don’t I show you around, and introduce you to everyone, well we wait for Charlie.”

 

**Seattle 2043 just outside the city limits**

“So where does one keep a dragon anyways,” Nate asked.

“Zari found a farm, lots of space for Mirtha to fly around. One of the owner’s was a pilot, and it turns out that an airplane hanger is perfect for a dragon to sleep in.”

“Why did she decide to have him live elsewhere, if he’s the reason she’s famous?”

“He was around all the time, growing up, was a pet for awhile when he was like the size of a dog.. As we got older, and made our own paths, it was hard to find places that had room for him to live outside, and had shelter to accommodate him. She found this place, and it’s part of the reason she never left Seattle. Mirtha is happy here, which means she’s happy here. She’s alienated herself from me and from our parents, but she would do anything for that dragon of hers. He’s happiness and well being is always her priority.”

Behrad knew exactly where he was going, he used to go with Zari all the time, before their relationship was well and truly dead. They were still a few minutes away, and he just hoped she was still there by the time they arrived.

“You know, HeyWorld offered to buy Mirtha from her. Had her set up for life, free visits to him whenever she wanted. But she loved him so much then, and she turned the offer down. He was her best friend.”

“I don’t remember offering to buy a dragon,” Nate murmured.

“You didn’t. Charlie and Mona did. You left Mona in charge of the creatures, remember? That’s what she does when she’s not on the ship, and if she’s with us than the Ogre’s incharge, of keeping everyone in line. It’s a good setup for them. People are treating them like equals and not monsters.”

“Is this the place?” Nate asked as a barn came into view. The house on the property wasn’t huge, and the owners had a few animals of their own running around.

“It is, and that’s her car,” Behrad said pointing to the car parked right outside the barn. 

He pulled the car they were using right up next to her’s. The pair stepped out of the car, and Behrad made sure the doors were locked.

“Behrad! It’s been so long,” both men, stopped to take a look at whoever had just called to them.

“Ms. Haynes! I’ve been busy traveling for work. I wanted to surprise Zari, before her wedding. This is my friend Nate,” he responded as a woman approached them

“How many times have I told you, you can just call me Annie?”

“I know. I know, I always forget.”

“She should still be with Mirtha. If you still know how to get back there.”

“We can figure it out. Come on Nate,” Behrad turned to grab Nate’s wrist tugging him around the barn and up a dirt path.

“He’s gotta be kept away from the animals. He doesn’t understand that he’s several thousands of tons bigger than them.”

“Couldn’t he just fly up closer to the barn?”

“He could, but Zari’s got him trained to stay in designated areas.”

“How To Train Your Dragon 4,” Nate questioned with a laugh.

“I hope he eats you,” Behrad dead panned, as they continued up the path. 

Behrad knew it wasn’t that much further, just up a hill. Thankfully the path was the only way to Mirtha and back, and they hadn’t passed Zari which meant she was definitely there still. The top of the hill was like a different world. There she was standing their, scratching the dragons head. The woman from his dreams, and she was just as much of a goddess in person. 

Behrad continued forward closer to Zari and Mirtha. Nate trailing cautiously behind them. Mirtha’s head turned to look at them suddenly, and soon after Zari noticed them. 

Mirtha stepped away from Zari and closer to Behrad and Nate. Mirtha has always been cautious of people, he adored Zari, choosing to tolerate Behrad and her parents. The only one he cared for as much as he did Zari was Annie. Zari took a step forward, worry across her face, she didn’t know how Mirtha would react to a total stranger. Then Mirtha lowered his head.

“He wants you to pet him,” Zari shouted at the man besides her brother. A complete stranger, who looked vaguely familiar. 

Nate let out a laugh, before taking a step forward and giving the dragon a scratch. After Mirtha got his fill of attention from his new friend, he turned back to Zari, finally allowing Nate and Behrad to actually be face to face. 

“What do you want,” she scowled looking at her brother, turning away from Nate. She could deal with whoever he was later.

“Your wedding is in danger. I am here to protect you.”

“I already have a security team,” she scoffed, of course she had a security team. You couldn’t be that famous, and not have security in place for the biggest day of your life. Two of the other victims, were hired security guards.

“You can’t just show back up after two years, Behrad. I haven’t spoken to you in so long, and you just show up and claim to be worried about my safety? And you bring some stranger with you,” her tone was accusatory. Behrad should’ve known she would’ve reacted badly. 

“He’s not a stranger. He’s one of my coworkers. I’ve been working for the government for almost two years. We got some intel. That’s why I’m here.”

“Then pass it on, to the security team. I don’t want you here. You took off, don’t come crawling back and acting like you’re doing me a fav-“

“Zari,” Nate cut her off. This mission was too important to get screwed up by their sibling rivalry. She was too important, to him, even if he didn’t know why.

“Person who Behrad still hasn’t introduced.”

“Nate. My name’s Nate,” he stretched out his hand towards her. She eyed him up and down before shaking his hand. He felt something, and whatever it was he hoped she felt it to.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Why don’t I stay with you, and I can bring you up to speed on why we’re here?”

“You’re not just booting me out of this,” Behrad grumbled, tugging Nate a few steps away from Zari.

“She doesn’t trust you, and she doesn’t know me. If we want to protect her, we need her to not be pissed off.”

“Fine.”

Nate and Behrad stepped back towards Zari.

“So what, you want to be my bodyguard?”

“Something like that. There is a lot going on, and we’re working on it. We want to make sure you guys are going to be safe.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain this for Ian, but if you’re telling me this is for the best, I guess I just have to accept you coming along,” she said with an eye roll. At least she would get a break from her brother.

“Just tell him I was sent by the security team.”

“Let me say goodbye to Mirtha, and we can hit the road.”

“We’ll meet you by the cars,” Behrad had a lot of thoughts rushing through his head, and he was worried his sister was about to chew Nate up and spit him out.

“Behrad, why don’t you meet up with the rest of team. I’ve got this.”

“I’m worried about you. She can be manipulative.”

“I’ll keep my coms on the entire time. Just let me know what you learn from Sara and Charlie.”

“Just be careful.”

“I’ve got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are good!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, if you didn't hate it I suppose.


End file.
